


Death and Two Mommies

by bklynleo77



Series: The Second Daughters: The Rise of Lana and Lauren Hoynes [2]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Death, F/M, Family, Loss, Loss of Parent(s), Love, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bklynleo77/pseuds/bklynleo77
Summary: "CJ These girls are my legacy. I want you to love them and mother them as your own.""Of course. Did you need to even ask?""A mother always does. Promise me? Please I need to hear it.""Suzanne until my dying breath your daughters will be loved and cared for as if they are my own.""Thank you."
Relationships: C. J. Cregg/John Hoynes
Series: The Second Daughters: The Rise of Lana and Lauren Hoynes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105934
Kudos: 2





	Death and Two Mommies

**Author's Note:**

> So I kinda fell in love with these girls and I decided to turn it into a series. Most likely a short one as I have other stories brewing. They just took over my soul for a few days so I needed to write them out.
> 
> Please like and leave a review if you want. Positive feedback is always appreciated.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> I Do Not own these characters. They are property of NBC and Aaron Sorkins evil genius of a mind.

\---~★~---

_'Good Morning Everyone, We have reports that The Vice President and his fiance former White House Press Secretary CJ Cregg boarded Air Force Two early this morning on an emergency flight to his home in Houston Texas. Reports are coming that his ex wife former Second Lady Suzanne Hoynes Preston had taken a turn for the worse. Let's definitely keep her, the Vice President, and the second family in our thoughts and prayers. In further news...'_

At five in the morning, The Vice Presidential detail barreled through the quiet halls of Houston General with John and CJ in full stride. Upon arriving at the door Suzannes husband appeared, Bradley Preston. 

The two had dated in college years before she and John even met. Roads in their lives diverged straying one from the other but upon learning that she and John had an amicable split then realizing his feelings never died he tried again more determined and succeeded. This time around two beautiful baby girls stole his heart along with hers. 

"Brad", CJ rushed him in a hug.

"Hey Ceejay", he hugged her tightly.

"Brad,"

"Mr Vice President-",

"Stop, John. How's Suzanne?"

"Not long now. The doctor just left. She signed a DNR yesterday and they are only giving her pain meds. At her request."

"The girls?", CJ asked.

"In there, laying with her. She wanted them close. I don't think I could get them to leave if I wanted to anyway."

CJ left his side to go peek in on the sleeping girls and Suzanne while John and Brad stepped in the waiting room to talk out of the halls at his details behest. 

"CJ?"

"Hey you. They're giving you the good stuff huh?", she said looking at the IV bag.

"Yeah, I told them to throw it all in. Why not huh?", a small smile appeared on her face before vanishing.

"Do you need anything? Water?"

"No, sit", Suzanne patted a spot on the bed next to her. 

Sitting she couldn't help but take in her frail frame. Suzanne was always slender but this was practically emaciated in comparison. 

"You know what I'm going to ask you right?"

"I have a feeling. The girls."

"And John. They will need you. He needs you. When he told me about you I knew you were the one for him. We were met to be best friends not husband and wife. Brad and I-", she took a deep breath sighed. "Soul-"

"Soul Mates."

"Yes. We let ambition, complacency and sheer stupidity drive each other in the wrong direction for too long and now look. In four years two rounds of breast cancer- and this. These girls are my legacy. I want you to love them and mother them as your own."

"Of course. Did you need to even ask?"

"A mother always does. Promise me? Please I need to hear it."

"Suzanne until my dying breath your daughters will be loved and cared for as if they are my own."

"Thank you. Now John-"

"Suzy?", John called from the door.

CJ stood to allow him to sit, Suzanne reached for her hand. Looking at her the two woman nodded on and unspoken agreement. CJ got it or so she thought.

"Don't be freaked if they call you mommy. I told them it was okay." She smiled.

John sat as CJ stepped back and stood by the door next to Brad.

"How are you?"

"Feeling like a dumbass for walking away all those years ago."

"Brad", she tried to console him but he stepped back slightly.

"I know", he shook it off, "water under the bridge now."

"Yeah. Doesn't make you hate it any less."

'Not one bit.' They looked on at the two talking and their offspring sleep. One scattered at the foot of the bed the other crowded on the couch. "CJ?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I can come visit you guys sometimes?"

"Of course!"

"It's just I know what Suzanne asked you and all about adopting the girls after you and John married and he is their father but-", he asked noticing a strange look on CJ's face, "what?"

"Ugh, nothing, you are saying." As he continued she understood the unspoken question completely. Not just love them but adoption. Knocking her from her thoughts were several alarms blaring in her peripheral. Looking up Suzanne's eyes were closed.

Several men and the secret service rushed in the room. Their agents grabbed Lauren and Lana first, then John and CJ's as they formed a barrier between them and the doctors and nurses. 

The girls were frantically screaming for their mother so John took Lauren and Brad took Lana shielding them as general compressions were done until the doctor called it eight minutes and eleven seconds later at 6:48 that morning when the white sheet covered Suzannes face. And just like that Suzanne Mary Ann Hoynes Preston was gone.

Brad practically dropped to the floor and CJ grabbed Lana just in time. 

"No! No! No Baby! No! Come back to me! Suzy Q!", he cried running to her side. 

The girls continued crying and screaming for their mother so John and CJ carried them away leaving Brad alone. Once secured in the SUV on the way to Johns Texas home, CJ announced her plans to stay.

"What? No! Claudia I need you", he whispered.

"I know but they need to get out of here and I want to help him", she took his hand in hers. "He has no one John. If it were me I wouldn't want to be alone in the kind of pain he is in right now. Alexis and the rest of my detail will stay with me." John saw the agent behind her nod.

"Excuse me Mr Vice President Sir I need you in the car", Casey stated.

"One hour two tops. Promise?"

"Of course", she gave him a peck in the lips. 

"Two hours no more Alexis."

"Yes Sir."

"Hey go boss your own agents around", she smiled in an attempt to distract him. "I'm fine. Go."

His agent closed the door and took off. Crowds and cameras had already assembled snapping pictures and video footage the departing motorcade.

"Ms Cregg we need to go in."

\---~★~---

"Daddy! Where's Mommy? I want to see her."

"Me too! I want my Mommy!", a usually subdued Lana frantically blurted.

"Girls, girls quiet babies, sit down with Daddy for a minute." They all settled in the house on the living room couch but John decided to kneel in front of them. "We talked about this. Remember? Mommy was very very sick and just now she went to heaven with-"

"No Daddy, Mommy CJ!"

"I want CJ!", they cried as they laid huddled together looking for CJ.

A stunned John quickly advised that she stayed at the hospital with Brad but promised she was coming. Moving off his knees to the couch, his love for Suzanne grew. She sacrificed much of her last days with them preparing them for the inevitable while also instilling the love of another woman in their hearts knowing that it would be returned.

Sixty five minutes later, another SUV pulled up dropping of CJ. As soon as she entered they bombarded her.

"Mommy!"

"Mommy!"

Her new title still foreign to her CJ faltered slightly.

"Hey, Hey, girls", she knelt and rubbed their backs hugging both, one in each arm. "Shh! I'm here."

John stood looking on smiling at her. 'Hi' he mouthed. A timid CJ said it back.

Two hours later CJ settled the girls and was able to slip away. She went into the masters to splash some water on her face. Dabbing it dry with a hand towel she looked in the mirror and to find John staring at her. 

She placed the rag on the sink and turned to him. He opened his arms and she rushed in. John knew she was crying because he was too.

"I know", he said more for him than her at this time.

"What are we going to do? I mean I always knew but right now the only thing I know is that I never want to move out of your arms again."

"We got this baby. Just hold on to me. I need you so much right now."

CJ pulled his face to hers and smiled wiping his tears as he smiled wiping hers. Staring into his gaze their lips met. It was desperate and passionate as John hiked up her skirt then hoisted her on the bathroom sink as he undid his pants pulling them down with his underwear. He teared at her panties where right there he took her in the bathroom.

When done they stayed that way kissing slowly for a minute.

"I love you", he shared.

"I love you, let's lay down for a minute. Brad, your sister, and your mother will be over here in two hours. The funeral home is coming in four."

"So soon?", he sighed. "Let's go."

\---~★~---

Like clockwork, Blanche Hoynes entered the house with Johns older sister Elizabeth and her children nineteen year old Azalea and twenty one year old Avery named after Johns deceased father. Elizabeth's husband Arty was due to arrive later.

"The madness begins", John stated walking back in the bedroom. "They have commandeered the kitchen."

"Anything goes, kinda day huh?", she muttered sitting up.

"Claudia?"

"I just don't see why they can't let us be. Give it 24 fucking hours first! For Pete's sake I barely got them to sleep without a sedative!"

"This is what families do."

"I have no problem but they would have been at the hospital if they could. And we both know she prefers Izzy's children to Suzanne's because she hated her guts."

"She loves you."

"Not the point!"

"And that's not true. She loves Lauren and Lana. Izzy's kids are older and grew up here. My mother is old school and just doesn't believe in divorce that's all. You stay until the end just like she did with my father. You are so worked up why?"

"I don't know it's a lot, I feel so off. We have primaries out the wahzoo, our wedding in a month plus this on top of everything. I'm worried about Brad."

"Why?"

"He just lost the love of his life!" Why he asks she mumbled shaking her head.

"That's not what I met. Sit with me."

"John",

"Claudia Jean sit."

CJ said next to him on the bed. "Tell me about Brad."

"We have been talking over the last few months", she started and John was surprised to hear. 

"And?"

"He has no one. He threw his life into his work and once he and Suzanne reconnected-, they wanted a family John but the cancer took that option away. He's alone! No brother, no sister, no parents. All he had was Suzanne and your daughters."

"Baby Brad is a grown man. I cannot babysit him-"

"I not asking you too! God John! What if it were me who died today? How did you feel?"

"CJ don't think or say that!", he shouted making her jump as he stood pacing. "What is wrong with you? How could you suggest-! The only people I give a fuck about are in this room and those two little girls in the next. I'm burying the other in three days.'

"Uncle John?", Azalea knocked on the door.

"Shit!", 'You know what I met', he whispered. "Yeah?"

"Grandma had a few questions and Uncle Brad is here."

"I'm coming!", John exhaled sharply realizing he might have snapped at her a bit harshly. Her feelings are in the right place. This was all draining. "Claudia", he sat. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. I need so much of you, from you right now baby. My girls, I'm sorry. The mother of my children and one of my best friends just died."

"I know. I know John. I'm here", they kissed and when it became a tad bit too involved CJ pulled back. "Alright slow down we have people waiting and I don't want to be hoisted up on the sink again in a few."

"It wasn't too bad though was it? A few new angles in there." He moved closer stealing another kiss. "I hit that sweet spot a couple of times I know."

"Oh you hit it you bastard and you know you did", she said pretending to pout.

"Yeah I did!", John threw up a high five but CJ stood leaving hanging walking out the room. "Dirty Claudia Jean!"

\---~★~---

"Blanche?"

"Claudia Jean!, Oh my dear, how are you?", Johns mother embraced her.

"I'm hanging in there. Hi Izzy, Az."

"Hey honey. John down?"

"Just. I think he's talking to Brad. Avery is in there too." 

"Yeah it's just so sad about Brad. He has no one", she whispered that last part.

"Mom!", Azalea chastised. "He has us. We are his family. God he's not a fucking leapor."

Izzy smacked her lightly on the head. 

"Language Azalea! A young lady with such a beautiful name should not use such language", Blanche said stirring whatever was already smelling so good. Brunswick Stew CJ guessed.

CJ smiled. Azalea was no little southern belle no matter how much her grandmother wanted. She had heart and spoke her mind. She was also still in the closet on fear that it would kill her grandmother instantly.

"I'm going to check on the girls. I'll be back", CJ announced as the kitchen wasn't necessarily forte.

"I'm going too", Azalea said grabbing hold of CJ's arm walking out the kitchen.

Passing by to go up the steps, John caught a glance at CJ who put and extra pop in her stride just for him as she continued upstairs. John noticed and briefly smiled as his attentions drew back to Brad.

Opening their bedroom door, Azalea gazed on her two little seven year old cousins. 

"Still sleep."

"It took a while to get them calm enough to rest."

"You want to wake them?"

"No. I want them to rest. But God I don't want them up all night."

Azalea saw the stress written all over her face. 

"You are too beautiful to have worry lines at 32", she said smoothingly moving a few stray tendrils behind her ear.

CJ smiled at the young girls attempt to flirt.

"You are a shameful flirt."

Azalea softly laughed out. "Do you wanna go talk about it?", she asked pointing toward the master bedroom.

"No-"

"Azalea."

"Yes Uncle John?", the sapphic sexual prowess that she had showed CJ a few seconds ago was quickly hidden away and on shined the nice little southern girl she wished she truly was. 

"Grandmother needs you."

"I'm gone", she glanced at CJ once more smiling before leaving them.

"Don't encourage her", John spoke softly once she was downstairs.

"And what exactly am I not encouraging her to do?"

"Claudia-"

"She is a young girl."

"A young confused girl. She just hasn't met the right man to knock all of this lesbian nonsense out of her." 

"You know?"

"Of course I do! Izzy about had a heart attack when she walked in on her and her little friend. And it appears that she has a thing for you."

"Well I am not Interested in her. Right now, I am interested in all the things wrong you just said about her. She hasn't met the right man? She doesn't need or want a man, she's gay!"

"Ceejay-"

"And right now neither do I! I'm going in the room to wake them so they aren't up all night long while I'm trying to sleep." 

"Claud-", CJ shut the door on him after moving inside.

As soon as CJ laid on the bed between the two, they gravitated over her. It took a minute before she felt it. Swearing under her breath she felt that Lana had peed the bed and she and Lauren was now laying in it.

"Lana, baby", she shook her, "Lauren up. You peed the bed baby."

Lana woke and started crying. 

"I'm sorry Mommy, I'm sorry."

"Shh, it was an accident, Shh, come on. Lauren wake up, let's go. We can take a bath okay?"

"Okay", she said still upset she peed.

They the moved to the larger master bedroom since the tub was bigger and took a bath together. The girls alternated laying on her. CJ talked to them but mostly let them be. The next few days was going to be excruciating for them as the world will watch them bury their mother. Once done they shampooed and rinsed off then dressed in John and CJ's room. 

As CJ hadn't been to John's home in Texas often so things were still a little foreign to her, so she elected to grab some of his sweats and his University of Texas at Austin pullover. Lana and Lauren loved the idea they grabbed their sweats too and the comfortable trio descended the steps. 

Azalea laughed out seeing them first, Avery joined. 

'Wait until Grandmother sees."

"Sees what?", John turned to see his girls relaxed and content. Nothing else mattered. He stood kissed them and ran up stairs only to return wearing a matching sweat suit to CJ's.

"Oh!", Azalea shouted as John threw her an outfit too. "Thank God!", she quickly rose and ran into the bathroom to do away with the horrid dress sheath dress her grandmother and mother made her wear. That action made CJ give John a warm smile.

"Azalea?", CJ called.

"Hmm?"

"Leave the bra on let's not kill them today", she suggested. Azalea bit her lip about to burst before turning away.

"Brad?", John offered holding up another set. 

"You know what, why the hell not", he stood retrieved the items

"Avery I loved my alma maters. I have more. Even a few Harvard ones."

"Pass. Everyone doesn't have to loose their minds today. I'm going to give fair warning." He said going into the kitchen.

"Okay, let me know if you change your mind!"

John joined CJ and the girls on the extended chaise lounge couch and they all snuggled around him. 

"I didn't mean to start anything. Lana had an accident and all my stuff isn't in this house yet. It's mostly in DC so I-", John kissed her to stop the ramblings. 

"I saw the bed and the sheets in the washing machine. I'm okay with this", he snuggled closer to the three woman in his arms, "and you are perfect." CJ snugged tightly under him as they took a minute and relaxed.

\---~★~---

CJ and the girls were situated in the living room with Brad and John as Azalea and Avery brought in drinks and snacks for everyone, while the Funeral director shared photos of the different selections available. The White House sent official documentation for the death certificate directly to vital records but as Suzanne wasn't officially the sitting second lady her remains can be placed at any federal or state site chosen which it was unimously opted on one in Texas so her remains could be close. 

Everything discussed had quite a ominous feeling to it making CJ question own mortality. She stood to step out on the porch to get some air. The girls followed. 

John noticed but his attentions were drawn back to what the funeral director was saying. 

"It's nice here", she said sitting on the lounge pulling Lana on her lap who opted to cuddle instead of just sit as CJ absently stroked her hair. 

"How are you honey?"

"I'm good. Just don't leave me ever."

"I'm working on it", she said with a sad smile as they watched Lauren sit on the grass and play with a whatever creature she had found. 

"She's sad."

"It's a lot of that going around today. People loved your Mommy very much."

"She loved you. She said you make Daddy happy."

"Well its a good thing that he makes me happy too", CJ smiled rubbing her back.

"I love you Mommy."

"I love you too honey." 

They sat outside enjoying the peaceful calm early May evening. There was a chill but there was a calm in the sky making them feel loved and protected.

About an hour later John joined them. 

"That man can really talk", he said collapsing in the lounge to the right reaching for her hand after Lauren took the one on her left.

"You okay?"

"That's a fully loaded question right now", she answered honestly. "I'm here and in this space I am peaceful."

"Why'd you leave?"

"Is that how they will talk about me or you when its our time. A full guard corporal with official documents from the White House. So cold and business like. Our plans already completed just waiting for final Medical Examiner report. Is that supposed to bring me or you comfort when there will be none", she silently cried.

"Actually yes. It's one less thing to think about. Instead we will be focused on loving our children and grandchildren because none of that is happening for a very long time." 

"I need to go out."

"Where? They still aren't done in there."

"I don't care. Come on girls get your shoes." They jumped up running in the house. John stopped her before she could follow. 

"Claud-", he stroked her face then kissed her forehead and with a smile he said. "I'll come too."

"No you need to be here."

"No Brad needs to be here. I asked him to stay for a few days. The funeral is in three. We should be close right now."

"You asked him- for me?"

"Yes because it's the right thing to do. He is family."

"Thank you", CJ hugged him.

"So where are we going?"

"The only place that can cheer a girl up whenever she is down."

"I really don't think we need to go to the mall CJ. It won't look right if someone sees."

"It's not the mall and you wanted in on this trip so in or not", she offered with a smile. 

John picked her up by the waist making her shout and kissed her. 

"In! Forever and ever", he continued kissing her. 

They entered the house holding hands and that moment of happiness instantly dropped as catalogs of things you associate with death drafted and hung a heavy dark cloud over the room. CJ went over to Brad and whispered something in his ear. His response illuminated the room. 

"Yes! Why the hell not!?"

"Az!", CJ shouted. "You in?"

"Hell yeah", she responded.

"You don't even know what it's going on?", Avery countered.

"Whatever it is it beats sitting around here all sad and shit. We have so many days left for that."

"Is that what they are teaching you at the College of Mary? All sad and 'shit'?"

"Any-way Aunt Suzanne", she continued ignoring her brother, "would have wanted us to do something else to enjoy her life besides crying about it!"

"Evening", Art, Izzy's husband entered. "So sorry I'm late-", he started but the words died on his lips looking around the room at over half the house in sweats in the early eve. "Well everyone looks comfortable and- going out?"

"Yes Daddy", Azalea said with her head held high. 

"Should I ask?"

"Something about 'all sad and shit'", Avery responded from the couch.

"All right well that explains everything. Izzy?"

"Kitchen", John pointed and Art followed.

"Let's go!"

They all loaded into the SUV and CJ whispered to Alexis their destination who shared it with Casey.

"Ms Cregg. This is not-", Casey began but with all eyes on him he said, "in the car. Give us a few minutes."

Alexis followed and a plan formed. After a quick radio in the motorcade took off. 

\---~★~---

"This is awesome! Thanks Mommy!", Lana enthusiastically shared. 

"Yes thanks Aunt CJ", Azalea said making CJ put some of her ice cream on her nose. 

They blended second family or at least most of them spent the rest evening secluded in a park eating ice cream, watching the kids run and play with the man who helped raise them as a father and their boldly spoken cousin, just enjoying life.

"This was a fantastic idea baby", John stood massaging her shoulders as Casey walked over and spoke into his ear. 

"We have to go."

"Yeah I knew it wasn't going to last forever. Thanks Casey!"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Guys, Come on we have to go!", John yelled wrangling the troops up. "Say you think these guys with go down easy tonight?"

"They might. I'm sure their sugar high will be crashing soon. What did you have in mind?", she asked batting her eyes.

"Oh you know what I have in mind."

"A quickie in the ensuite?", she asked innocently. 

"And then some.'

"You are an addict John Hoynes."

"A CJ-addict."

"You get points for trying with that one, come on!", she stood walking toward the car, reaching out for Lauren's hand. 

"How many points?, What do I need to get more?, What do they add up to?", he followed behind her tickling her side. "And when can I redeem them?"

"John!", they kissed, "get in the car", she smiled at him as Lana hopped in on his lap. CJ and Lauren climbed in behind them. Brad and Azalea walked to the SUV behind them. 

"You know she's not playing on your team right Azalea", Brad shared.

"Yeah I know Uncle Brad but it doesn't mean I can't look."

"Get in you monster."

\---~★~---


End file.
